


A Choice to Make

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Series: A Growing Bond [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 3: Outside, Deceit Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: Thomas’ father may have just what Logan has been looking for.  But now that he’s come to this point, he’ll have to truly decide what he really wants out of his life.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dr. Emile Picani & Thomas Sanders
Series: A Growing Bond [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Choice to Make

The sound was deafening. The flashing lights nauseating. The swirling and spinning certainly didn’t help.

After an eternity of a few moments, it all finally crashed away around them as the five boys were spat out onto unfamiliar ground.

Logan groaned as he tried to get to his feet, though he was relieved to see that he had not landed on any of his boyfriends or their new acquaintance when he fell upon landing. He sat up on his knees to better get his bearings, then turned and reached over with a hand to help Patton get up from where he was sprawled. Just past him Roman was helping Virgil up, though as he got to his feet it looked as if Roman was leaning as much on him as he was on Roman.

Only Thomas hadn’t fallen down, which considering he was probably used to magical transport made sense.

“You guys alright?” he asked, moving toward Roman and Virgil.

The two of them nodded. Patton looked up gratefully at Logan before turning to Thomas.

“Yeah, I think I’m good.”

“I too appear to be unharmed, though somewhat disoriented and in need of a brief respite,” Logan replied.

“Well that’s good.” Thomas beamed at them. “You guys certainly handled that a lot better than I did with my first magical teleport.”

“Oh, what happened with yours, kiddo?”

“…let’s just say it’s a good thing we were learning cleaning spells at the same time.”

Logan heard Patton gulp and turned in time to see his face turn green. Fortunately, it didn’t get much worse after that.

“Anyway, come on, my dad’s place is just past the town center.”

Thomas began to lead them away from the scorched circle they’d landed in and along a dirt road between a series of wooden houses.

Now that they had their bearings, the four of them could take in their new surroundings. It was a rather quaint village, looking very rustic with plenty of wooden facades and simple trimmings. There was no sign of any electrical wires or data cables, no neon lights or flashing fluorescents to catch the eye. Even the streetlights were old style box lanterns.

But while it wasn’t very modern or flashy, it felt very cozy and inviting. Virgil had often complained about how much of a pain being in the big city had been during that one overnight class trip the four of them had taken together years ago. There had been so much noise, so many distractions begging for attention. You couldn’t even hear yourself think over the din of modern capitalist society jamming itself down your throat.

But here, there were just as many people milling around at the labeled shops, just as many kids running around, even just as many teens leaning against walls and poles saying nothing to each other and staring at their phones in groups. But it felt so different. People were taking their time, they weren’t all shouting over each other, and even the most sullen looking teens had at least a small smirk on their faces.

And running through it all were signs of magic. Kids randomly turning invisible or accidentally sneezing themselves ten feet into the air. Shop keepers instantly wrapping up purchases for customers who were struggling to hold onto strange animals that might have been pets. Teens with hairdos that cycled through different colors or who seemed to randomly switch their presented gender at will.

It was chaotic and fun and not at all overwhelming. What a concept. And not a single one was batting an eye at the strange group of four teens and one giant lumbering through their midst. Here he was, out in the open, and not one fearful or suspicious look was being sent his way.

“This is your coven?” Roman asked as they passed a small stage where a storyteller was breathing dragon fire for a group of excitable children.

“Yep. Our ancestors settled here about two hundred years ago. They wanted someplace they could practice their craft in peace. Of course, other kinds of magic wielders have come and joined our little community, but we’ve always been comfortable calling ourselves a coven of witches, even if that’s only part of what we do now.”

“So then what’s with the cell phones?” Virgil pointed out, passing another group of sullen yet colorful teens, all with their phones out.

“Just because we’re witches doesn’t mean we’re not addicted to social media.”

One of the teens was now clearly taking a selfie, which based on the sound of it they were now posting to Instagram.

“Wouldn’t the use of such technology possibly be a problem concerning the overall secrecy of your coven and its existence?” Logan reasoned.

“Nah, Dad took care of it. He put a spell on the internet that helps him and the other coven elders keep anything that could be an issue offline, or at least contained to our own quiet pockets of the web. We’re not quite ready to be out to the rest of the world, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to isolate ourselves from it. We’re as much a part of the human race as anyone else, and we owe it to our fellow humans to be informed of world events.”

At this point their path dipped down into a large open area much like a bowl. The buildings and paths around it all dipped down to greet the gravel paths amidst grassy lawns that all centered on a massive smoldering fire pit beneath a grand gazebo entwined with purple flowering vines. Here the kids were playing with the butterflies alighting about the flowers, running, jumping, and occasionally even flying briefly, whether unsupported or on cute little wings, to chase them about.

And on the other side of the town center was a large but simply stated home with a single small sign attached to its front gate saying, “Elder Emile, Consultations By Appointment Only”.

“Should we be concerned about disturbing your father?” Logan asked, eying the sign.

“Nah, he just has that up so he’s not endlessly disturbed,” Thomas replied, opening the gate to allow the others through before leading them up to the door. “He has a lot of responsibilities around the coven, and he likes to have time to explore his own personal projects and hobbies. Kinda hard to do that when you’ve got people banging down your door looking for magical solutions every three seconds.”

Thomas reached out and knocked. There was a beat of silence before muffled footsteps approached the door.

As it slowly opened, the figure that appeared behind it took the boys by surprise. He was tall and burly, not necessarily bulky but with a fair amount of heft. His hair was a dark shade of pink, but was kept relatively short and neat. He was also wearing glasses not unlike Patton’s and Logan’s, as well as a tan cardigan and khaki pants with brown loafers to match.

He looked less like the powerful leader of a coven of witches and more like a traditional sitcom dad who worked as a licensed therapist.

“Thomas, you’re back. And I see you’ve brought some rather…interesting friends,” Emile began, looking briefly over the four newcomers.

“Hey, Dad,” Thomas replied. “I was checking out that alarm we got from…from Uncle Declan’s place, and I found these guys.”

Emile’s face darkened, but he kept his voice calm as he responded. “I see. And what exactly were they doing there?”

“Well, you see Logan here, the really tall one, he was cursed by Uncle Declan about ten years ago to grow into a giant. And he and his boyfriends here, Patton, Virgil, and Roman, were checking to see if there was anything left at his cabin that they could use to undo his curse. But they got caught in our booby trap before they could find anything, which I think we made a little too strong. It almost completely smothered them instead of just holding them in place.”

Emile looked thoughtful as he considered this. “Hmm, it’s an interesting case, I’ll grant you that. Thomas, why don’t you take the other three inside and offer them some refreshments and snacks. I’m sure they might be hungry after their journey and would like some rest. In the meantime, I’ll meet Logan out back and conduct an examination to see what I can do.”

Thomas nodded before turning to the other three. “If you’ll come with me.”

They shared a glance before turning up to Logan. He nodded at them. “Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.”

They smiled, nodding back before turning to follow Thomas into the house.

“Alright then, Logan, if you’ll just make your way around to the back, I’ll meet you there.”

Behind the house the hill shifted suddenly downward into a large flat pit before shooting back up again to meet the rising slope that surrounded the center of the village. The house itself dropped down to meet it, an underground story being revealed at pit height with an upper balcony to match the level at the front door. By the time Logan had slid down into it Emile was already out on the balcony waiting for him.

“Now then, Logan, if you’ll kindly please move to the center and stand up straight.”

Logan did as asked and held still as Emile began his examination. He watched as the elder muttered something under his breath, and various streaks of colored magic flew from his hands to circle around him. Some made a quick pass and dissipated. Others lingered longer, changing form and suddenly veering onto new paths. After a few minutes, the last streak fizzled out and Emile ceased his incantations.

“Well, I do have some good news. I can’t completely remove the curse from you, but I can make its effects practically negligible.”

Logan’s heart began to race. “You mean, you can make me at least close to normal.”

“I can, yes. But the real question is do you want me to?”

Logan frowned, taken aback. “What do you mean? Of course I want to be normal.”

“Of course you do, but do you really want to be permanently normal?”

Confused, Logan looked down, contemplating this unexpected turn of events. Seeing his confusion, Emile began to elaborate.

“You’ve been living with the effects of this curse for nearly ten years. In that time, it has caused you pain and duress, and has prevented you from living what most would call a normal life. It has alienated you from others and has acted as a formidable obstacle between you and those you care about. It has set you apart, not just from the common man but from your family, friends, and even your loves. For many, such circumstances would be debilitating, perhaps even downright detrimental to one’s mental and psychological health.

“And yet here you stand before me, one of the most psychologically healthy people I’ve ever encountered. You have your problems, as do we all. But you are aware of your impact on others, empathetic and compassionate to others’ needs, and assured of your self-worth and well-being. In short, either in spite of or perhaps even because of your unique circumstances, you have flourished and thrived.”

Logan was reeling. Could it be true? He’d only ever really focused on living his life in spite of his size. But what if it was his size that had made him the person he was, the person his three loves cared so deeply for?

He considered the evidence, truly peered at his own feelings on the matter.

Yes, it would be nice to be small enough for his loves to fully embrace him, but he felt that same sort of love and support when he held the three of them together in his arms.

Yes, it would be grand to be able to visit his childhood home and be with his parents like a normal young man, but that wouldn’t change how proud they were of him and what he had accomplished.

Yes, to be seen as normal among strangers and not have to answer for his uniqueness would be welcome, but why should he have to change himself just to fit into society’s idea of what was right and okay.

By all accounts, even if he was normal size he wouldn’t actually be normal. He was vastly intelligent, possessed of interests in many eclectic fields, and experienced intimate relationships in a way that was far removed from the cisheteronormative narrative that they’d had forced upon them from society at large all their lives.

He turned to look through the windows inside the house, where Roman was acting out something silly, causing the other two and Thomas to laugh as they munched on cookies.

“You’re right,” he finally said, turning to face Emile. “You’re right. I…I don’t want to give this up. I would love to be normal, but I also love who I am now. Not in spite of my size, but because of my size. Without it, I wouldn’t be as careful, as compassionate, as observant and understanding of others as I am. I may have received this as part of a curse, but I and my family and friends and loves have turned it into a blessing, for myself and for those around me.

“I don’t want to give up my size. At least not completely.”

He looked again at the other three, and smiled at them. “I am Logan Berry, a loving son, a compassionate friend, an attentive student, and a devoted boyfriend. And I am also a giant. But that fact does not define me. Instead, I have defined it for myself.”

Emile beamed at him. “I’m proud to hear that. Not many are able to overcome such hardships and struggles in life. But that appears to be changing thanks to your generation, and hopefully will continue for generations to come. You all are shining examples of the best of humanity, and you stand tall among them, both literally and figuratively.

“But that doesn’t mean you have to all the time.”

Logan’s ears perked up at that last comment, turning to scrutinize Emile. “Then there is a way for me to be able to appear normal without having to give up the advantages my size has given me?”

“Indeed, there are a number of ways to do so. But the best one, and the one that allows for the most control over it on your part, is this.”

He held something up for Logan to see, and while it didn’t look very promising, he wasn’t about to question it. After all, he was dealing with a very powerful witch. There were probably all manner of things that were so much more on the inside than they appeared to be on the outside. After all, wasn’t he living proof of that fact?

“How does it work?”

“It would be best to explain to everyone, and I don’t just mean your boyfriends. For this cure to work, it’s going to literally take a village. You wouldn’t happen to know one that would be willing to help us out, would you?”

Logan pondered this, but only for a moment, because that’s all the time he needed. He smiled and said, “I think I know just what we need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
